Lane departure protection and lane keeping systems found in production today perform similar tasks of keeping a vehicle in its lane. However such systems are focused specifically on the driving lane and not the roadway. These systems require visible lines on the roadway which are often not available. The systems are also prone to false activations in common scenarios, i.e. when the driver intentionally crosses over a lane marker without using turn indicator. These systems typically have limited intervention authority and are only intended as assistance functions.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.